In Another Life
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: In another life, things were different, of course...different people loved her...but it was the same there as it was in the past. He loved her, she loved his best friend. In another life, she died, in this new life...she doesn't want to. She didnt want to win the last one either, but you know...you never have a choice, now do you?
1. Chapter 1

I know…I know…I'm very, very bad….and you are all patiently awaiting updates from every other story I have…BUT…I really figured you would LOVE this! I couldn't write on my others until this was out of my brain… Y-Y …This is going to be cool too! ...I hope Please don't hurt me…You will realize what this is another take on after this chapter is done. It may not seem like it, but it's a different take on one of my other stories, it is really easy to guess so I'm just gonna head on to the story!

Sasuke was making his way over to the fight where Naruto and Sakura were when Hashirama called out to him. Sasuke turned to Edo Hashirama in confusion. "You...you and that white eyed girl...you are the key to winning this war." He began and Sasuke looked at him oddly, waiting for his explanation. Hashirama sighed and looked up at the young Uchiha. ."You look just like Izuna so there is a possibility you could get close...while she...she looks exactly like Hinata." Hashirama squid and Sasuke blinked.

"Hinata...that is her name..." Sasuke bit out bitterly and Hashirama furrowed his brow. "Hyuuga I presume?" He asked and Sasuke nodded, eyeing the dead man with calculative eyes. "Take this Jutsu...and when you have her with you, you have to-" he began and Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Hashirama finished his statement. "Why should I do that?" He asked and Hashirama eyed him wearily. "If a shinobi values one life over all lives, there would be nothing to protect." He said and Sasuke frowned. "But why must it be her?" He asked and Hashirama frowned at him. "She is the only one who can." Hashirama said and Sasuke grit his teeth and looked at his hands. "I don't have to-" Sasuke began but Hashirama shook his head. "No…I could never force you to…" Hashirama said and Sasuke glared at the ground. "But either way…there is no other way…is there?" he asked and Hashirama shook his head.

"Just know…I will never forget…Never." Sasuke ground out, the pain in his eyes was even noticed by the Senju male that sat pinned to the ground. He then allowed Hashirama to transfer the Jutsu. Then he sped towards where he had last seen Hinata. He landed in front of her and she blinked and stumbled back a bit, surprise I n her wide white eyes. "S-Sasuke-San." She stammered and Tobirama landed beside her. "We…we need your help Hinata." Sasuke said and explained the reason Hashirama wanted her to help him since she nodded.

"Alright." She said softly and the two males nodded. They took off running towards the newly revived Madara who had already taken the bijuu from Naruto and Bee. When they got him in their sights Sasuke reluctantly shoved Hinata right into Madara's back while he had been fighting someone off. Hinata hit the ground shaking in fear. Her eyes were wide and filled with that pure unbridled fear that usually gripped one's entire being and forced the air from their lungs. He turned to the side a bit and his eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance from the corner of his eyes. "A female shinobi...a weak one..." He muttered before he had even fully looked at her. She grit her teeth and she forced herself to stand. He raised a brow at the fire that found its way to her eyes. "I am not weak... I'm just mousy…" She muttered and his eyes widened a fraction.

"It couldn't be..." He muttered and she blinked and stepped forward. "Madara..." She said softly and he furrowed his brows as he made an attempt to reach out to touch her, as if to see if she were real. "You can't be...that's impossible! I watched you die..." He ground out as his rough padded fingers trailed over her cheek and eye. "I put roses on your grave. I buried you! I watched you die, Hinata!" He said and her eyes went wide as his thumb brushed over her lips, so this was why Hashirama said it had to be her that he saw first...gathering her confidence she raised a hand and paced it on his cheek with a tenderness she didn't know she could hold for a man who had killed so many, so easily. The way he looked at her was the way she had always wished Naruto would look at her, eyes filled with relief, worry, passion, and...and...and they held the slightest bit of love in them as well...He thought she was the one he had lost...his lost lover…

Her eyes fluttered in confusion at her sudden pain. "W-what?" She stammered as she looked down. Her fingers tingled and she shakily looked at them as she began to touch the red that quickly began to stain through her dark green vest. Her fingertips were stained the dark red that her vest was stained with. She looked up at Madara with fearful, shaking eyes; his eyes were wide as well. It hadn't been him that had hurt her…so who? Her eyes shakily scanned around them, but she didn't see anyone.

A red line made itself known as it drew itself in Madara's bare abdomen in the same area as where Hinata's had begun to bleed, her vest had torn not long after the blood began seeping through. "No...not again..." He managed to growl as he reached out to Hinata as she fell to her knees, blood flowing from her open mouth as her eyes fluttered shut. He held one hand over the injury in his abdomen as he hit one knee. "Hinata..." He ground out, running his fingers over her cheeks once more. He then forced himself to stand once more.

Sasuke landed in front of him as Tobirama appeared behind him from using his flying Raijin slash in an attempt to take both him and Hinata out. He had only taken her… Madara shoved his blade right into Sasuke's chest on the left side. He chained Tobirama down and the moment Tobirama was down a blade found its way through the left side of his own chest. Blood made its way up his throat and he felt his heart begin to slow around the blade…

He looked down to see Hinata with the blade held weakly in her grasp. She had one eye closed in pain; blood coated her lips and lower jaw. "Follow me...follow me to Izuna..." She said and Sasuke's clone exploded as two more blades found themselves in Madara's chest. "So I was just a distraction...and...I was just bait..." She whispered as she watched him fall forward onto the blade in her grasp. He and the three blades hit the ground beside her and his red eyes stared straight through her as she stared back at him sadly. She smiled as she looked up to the calming blue sky. "I'm coming, Neji-nii..." She said as her eyes fluttered shut for the last time.

:-:-:-:-:

The Kyuubi agreed to return to being within Naruto, but he was curious as to where the blonde's dark haired friend/ brother had gone to. He had agreed to return to konoha, but when the konoha shinobi were preparing to head home with their lost loved ones, he was nowhere to be found. Naruto looked at the ground when he stumbled upon his friend. "Sasuke…" he called and the raven haired male looked towards him with red eyes. Those were not Sharingan eyes, but the puffy red eyes of a man who had lost someone dear to him.

Naruto frowned and walked over to sit by his friend, who held Hinata in his grasp. "It was ruthless." Sasuke bit out and Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he grit his own teeth. "But…Hashirama said there was no other way to get the jump on him…he never said she would have to die…not once did he say she had to die…he said Tobirama would hit Madara." Sasuke bit out through his tears as he hugged her limp form closer to him. Her silky indigo hair fell over his arm and he began running his hands through her hair as his tears splashed onto her face and streaked over her cheeks.

"She…she thought she was just a distraction…just bait to get to him…She was not supposed to die dammit!" Sasuke yelled and hugged her tighter. "Sasuke…" Naruto started once more and his friend looked at him once more. "She loved you…she died for you…she died to protect you…she died thinking I used her as a tool…" Sasuke said and Naruto frowned. "Maybe…just maybe…you will see her again someday…maybe she will understand…maybe she will love you too…and maybe…maybe you two can live a life together happily in heaven…" Naruto offered and Sasuke hiccupped while trying not to let a sob escape his lips.

"Uchiha…" Hiashi's voice rang out and Sasuke looked up at him. "I know my daughter's death was not what the plan had in it…I just wish that this had not happened the way it had. But…" he began and Sasuke clung to her body, refusing to let her leave his grasp. "I would like for you to carry her home…" Hiashi said and Sasuke stood and held her body close to him it looked like he was struggling not to start crying once more. He held her bridal style and held her as close as possible.

News of her death spread swiftly, and not everyone had believed that Sasuke hadn't used her; not until they saw the tear and blood stained Uchiha carrying her with Naruto and her father by either side of him. Sakura and Ino ran over to him and Hinata. Sakura and Ino both attempted to pump chakra into her body to try and save her…but it was too late…she had already gone. Tears streaked down over everyone's faces. Tenten held Neji on her back while Sasuke held Hinata. They had lost both of them…Both of their remarkable Hyuuga friends were gone…

"Her last words were…I'm coming Neji-nii…" Sasuke said after a bit. Everyone looked up and saw that the tears flowed down his face like a broken dam. They all felt sorry for him, while they were all still weary of him as well. "Sasuke-kun…did you love her?" Lee asked suddenly and Sasuke grit his teeth and looked down at her with sad eyes. "What Uchiha didn't? Itachi…he loved her, despite being older than her…he… he had always told me to protect her…I didn't know why…but…I know why. Apparently Madara loved her too…" Sasuke managed to get out before glaring at the ground. No one had ever seen the Uchiha cry…but every emotion he shared with them…every tear he shed over Hinata…was another step towards forgiveness.

They continued on to the village, Sasuke had allowed them to wrap her body and set her on a stretcher. He was in the front and he held one side of her stretcher, while her father held the other side in the front, Kiba and Shino held the back ends of the stretcher. His eyes trailed over to see Gai-sensei holding the back left side of Neji's, Lee was on the back right, Tenten held the front left side while Sakura held the front right side. His eyes drifted over to see Shikamaru holding Ino close while they both held konoha headbands, the only thing that had been left from their fathers were the metal parts of their headbands, their names inscribed in the back with kunai. Shikamaru held another lighter within his grasp, Asuma's…and his father's own lighter.

Sasuke frowned, so many had been lost in this war that originated with his clan. He wondered if there would ever be anything different…if things could ever change. He wondered if the Kami had it in them to change this horrid time from what it is…he looked up to the sky and his eyes shined with unshed tears. "If the Kami cared…this would never have happened." He growled and everyone watched him with sad eyes…

They never knew that this was part of the Kami's plan, they needed Hinata's soul and Neji's as well but for what…that was not to be mentioned to the living…even though part of it they already knew, they didn't realized that what Hashirama told them was far more important than they would ever realize, when someone from the past tells you that someone is special…you believe them.

:-:-:-:-:

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she looked over to her left to see a familiar face. Her eyes went wide as she shot up from her place on the ground. She hugged him and her eyes blurred over with tears, that's when she realized that a heavy khaki jacket was what he was wearing, that heavy jacket and shorts. Her eyes went wider and he nodded to her silently. "You're wearing your old clothes too Hinata, but we aren't with Naruto and the others." He said and she looked around with wide eyes.

"Welcome to the past, before konoha was ever created." He said and she continued to look around with brilliant amazement in her eyes. "Wow! Does this mean we can change the future Neji-nii?" she asked and he shrugged. "I'm not quite sure but I surely hope so." He said and she smiled. "That way no one dies…" she said and he nodded. "Sasuke loved you, you realize this right?" he asked her and she blushed deeply. "No nii-san…he…he…" she began but his eyes said he spoke the truth. "You wouldn't believe how much he cried…I'm quite surprised he managed a tear at all." Neji said and she managed a weak glare.

"He got me killed…" she said and he shrugged. "We were meant to die anyways…the Kami said so. There was no way you were going to get out of that war alive and neither was I..." he said and she frowned. "But why return us to life here? Why as kids?" she asked and Neji pointed over towards the riverbank. "every few days…Madara and Hashirama show up there and talk…or so the Kami said they will. We are supposed to meet them the same day they meet." Neji said and she nodded hesitantly.

"Now…shall we go attempt to learn to skip rocks by the river?" he asked and she blinked. "Why?" she asked and he smirked. "Why else, we are free. No clan to force us to be prim and proper and cold. No clan to put us down when we make a mistake…besides, we still have our abilities from the future, and this only means we can learn more." He said and her eyes lit up. "Not a single person to bully me? no one to tell me I'm weak? But what does that have to do with rocks?" she asked and he smiled. "Freedom…and those two are going to bond over lost brothers and rocks…weird huh?" he asked and she smiled.

"Sounds like what a kid would do…" she said and followed him over to the river. They were fourteen again…this was so weird…it had been weird the first time, but to have to go through it again and still have more boobs at the age of ten than half the girls did at sixteen? Really awkward… Neji rolled his eyes as he watched her look over herself repeatedly. "Yes we are kids again, can we get over this fact? In this world, I don't have the curse mark…I never will, and that cursed mark will never be created." He said and she blushed and nodded.

"It is so weird though…" she said and he chuckled. "You are weird Hinata, you are weird." He said and she giggled. He began skipping rocks across the surface of the water with ease and she frowned. She clumsily made an attempt to throw it and it plunked right into the center of the river. Neji laughed at her failed attempt and she blushed in embarrassment. She didn't give up though; she just continued to throw the stones with the same silly look on her face. They spent the next few days by the river, skipping rocks and catching fish to eat and they even swam a bit.

Hinata stuck her tongue out and reared her arm back and threw the rock, it skipped twice then plunked under the surface of the water like the hundreds of stones before it. She frowned and glared at the water lightly. Neji just laughed at her as she made yet another attempt to send a rock skipping over the surface of the water, and failed once more.

"You're looking at the rock wrong." A new voice said humoredly. Hinata blushed and turned to face the newcomer along with Neji. "Then Mr. almighty, why don't you show her how to skip a rock all the way to the other side." Neji chuckled at the newcomer who glared at him. "Fine! I will!" he said and his wrist twisted to the side and he attempted to skip the rock but it plunked right in the same place as Hinata's had, which made Neji laugh and Hinata giggle lightly. The newcomer blushed lightly and glared at Neji.

Neji then skipped a rock and it almost made it to the other side, but one shot past it and it made it to the other side. The three turned to see yet another newcomer. He scratched his head nervously and looked away from them. Hinata smiled brightly and the brown haired boy blushed. "That was amazing!" she said and the blue-black haired male glared at her lightly. "Hn." He grumbled and she looked at him with a frown. "You did good too…" she said and he blushed a light shade of pink and turned away from her glaring.

"I wasn't asking for you to complement me!" he grumbled and she frowned. "I'm sorry…" she said and her eyes began to water from him yelling at her. He blinked and looked behind him. He saw her beginning to cry and he frantically tried to figure out what to say. "Uh…I'm sorry!" exclaimed and she sniffled loudly. "I didn't mean to be so mean to you I'm sorry…uh…." He said and she wiped her eyes. "Hinata…" she whimpered and he sighed in relief as her tears vanished.

The short brown haired boy thwacked him in the back of the head with a rock. "It's not nice to make a lady cry!" he snapped and the dark haired boy glared at him. "My name is Neji." Neji said interrupting the two quarrelling boys. "Madara." The darker haired boy said, his spiky hair gave his identity away. "Hashirama." The brown haired male said and Hinata smiled at him. "No one asked you!" Madara growled and Hashirama looked at the ground depressed.

"They didn't ask my name…sorry for butting in…" he mumbled and Madara glared at him. "No one asked you to show us up either!" he snapped and Hashirama hit his knees and a dark aura surrounded him. It felt really depressing and Hinata frowned. She walked over to him and ruffled his hair. He looked up at her with sad eyes. "It's alright Hashirama-kun." She said and the brown haired boy blushed at her. She just smiled at him and Madara turned away from her with a glare.

"Madara-kun, please be nice to Hashirama-kun…" she said pleadingly. He sniffed arrogantly and shook his head no. her lower lip quivered and she began to sniffle again. He cracked one eye open and looked over at her with surprise. "Oh please don't cry again!" he pleaded and she sniffled louder. "Fine! I will be nice!" he said and she beamed at him and hugged him. He looked away from her with an angry blush on his cheeks. Neji watched how she got them both wrapped around her fingers faster than she had gotten Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba or Shino. The girl had a knack for making people adore her, even if she didn't know it.

They spent the rest of the day talking about family, although not going into detail, they played games and acted like children act. They had fun without anyone telling them that they weren't allowed to do so. They just continued to be children for just a while longer, until they all had to go home anyways. Go home and return to being strong shinobi fighting a futile war…

I hope you all liked this! I liked writing it! who am I kidding I love writing each and every one of my stories! No matter what pairing or what anime/game! I love writing! I hope you like this! I'm pretty sure anyone who has read my other stories can guess which one this is going to be like!


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two! It starts off with Sasuke, I just thought I would let you know…The whole Sasuke stuff is relevant to the story. I wouldn't put it in if it weren't ^_^

Sasuke was walking through the village when he saw Ino's flower shop. He had just been in the Hokage tower dealing with another session of Tsunade trying to be a therapist…She was trying her best; he knew this. He just wished that things wouldn't have gone the way they had. He wished everything had been different… he slowed his pace down more and sighed as he saw the variety of flowers she had. A month…An entire month has passed since she was killed by Tobirama.

He glared down at his hands, he felt the familiar clench in his chest and burning at his eyes. He turned and walked into the flower shop. His footsteps were silent, but the sadness in the air is what made Ino jolt around. She had been tearfully setting up a bouquet of Red and white roses, pink lilies, yellow daffodils, and those small white space consuming flowers that no one knew why they were there, they were just there to take up space and give specks of white throughout the flowers. She wiped her eyes and set the bouquet on the counter. Her sniffles made him frown. Her eyes were red and puffy and she bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"What can I help you with, Sasuke-kun?" she asked and he looked around. "Can…ban you get me a dozen red roses?" he asked softly and she nodded. "Yeah…" she whispered and she made her way around the shop gathering her supplies. She clipped the ends of the roses and set them on the crinkling green plastic. He watched as her fingers delicately folded the plastic around the roses and then she set them in a vase. Sasuke opened his mouth to stop her and she gave him a sharp look. "I know where you're going. I'm going with you…there is someone I want to visit as well." She said as she turned and grabbed the other bouquet of flowers and put them in a vase as well.

He opened the door for her and she nodded politely in thanks. The walk was silent and both of them were obviously saddened. "You loved her…" she said suddenly and he nodded. "I loved her, but she loved him. I was always the friend she could talk to and she was the one I could open up to without being treated differently." He said and Ino nodded. "That's how Neji was. He was hard and a little rough around the edges…but if you needed anything he would always be the first one to offer to help me." she said and Sasuke offered a pat on the back and a light smile. "So you loved him, but he loved Tenten…those situations are always the hardest." He said and she nodded.

"She always loved Naruto…there was no room there for me…but Naruto always chased Sakura… and Sakura chased me… everything was just….complicated. it wasn't like she would have ever looked my way anyways…I was a traitor. I had run off and joined akatsuki. I was the exact opposite of the one she spent her entire life chasing after…I was the demon in the dark while he was the angel in her eyes…" he bit out and Ino nodded. "That sounded sappy, but…I get it…" Ino said and Sasuke chuckled lightly.

They reached the graves and they went their separate ways. Ino had not only come to visit Neji's grave, but her father's as well. Sasuke looked down at Hinata's grave and frowned. The leaves had already started to fall and cover her grave. He hit his knees and with gentle hands, he brushed away the leaves to reveal the stone beneath. His fingers brushed over her name and he smiled sadly. "Hello Hinata-chan." He greeted and the wind blew around him. "I hope you will wait for me, wherever you are." He said and placed the red roses as he looked up towards the bright blue sky.

He then stood and waited on Ino to finish saying her greetings and goodbyes. He saw an extremely elderly woman with a cane making her way over to the grave sites. He watched as she slowly forced herself to sit in front of Hinata's grave. Her white eyes admired the flowers and her long delicate fingers brushed over the petals and then they moved towards the name on the headstone. Ino turned to see the woman as well and she smiled. "Apparently she was loved dearly in her family. I heard she took care of the elderly men and women in her family." Ino said and Sasuke nodded. "I guess she must be her great, great grandmother then…" Sasuke said and the old woman made a move to wave them off.

"Goodbye Ino, Sasuke." She said and the two barely heard her, but they did and it made their hearts clench tightly. The way the woman had spoken, was as if she knew them and cared deeply for them.

:-:-:-:-:

Hinata sat by the river awaiting her friends as they were taking a bit to show up today. Neji had gone to get more supplies for them, seeing as he helped civilians in the village out and they thought nothing more of him than a young teen trying to help. Hinata had noticed that the majority of shinobi in this time had severely under developed chakra systems. Hashirama was stronger than most of the adults of this time…Madara was strong as well but it seemed he knew Hashirama was a lot stronger than he was.

Hashirama landed beside her and she squealed in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you, Hinata-chan." He said and she laughed lightly, her hand over her racing heart as she watched him scratch the back of his neck nervously. She beamed up at him and he blushed lightly. "Hashi-kun…where is Madara-kun?" she asked and he shrugged. "I don't know… I haven't seen him around today…" he said and she smiled. He looked around and furrowed his brow. "Where is your brother?" he asked and she smiled.

"He went to go get us some new clothes and stuff…we don't really have anyone to return to that can supply those things, y'know?" she asked and he nodded. "I could ask my father if you could live with us, Hinata-chan…"he offered and she blinked then fiddled with her fingers, a slight blush on her face. "I…I don't know if nii-san would want to…" she said and he shrugged. "It would keep him from having to do everything himself. Everyone needs a little help sometimes." He said and she looked at him.

He was smiling up at the sky his shoulder length hair was blowing lightly in the small breeze. In that exact moment she saw a familiar blonde boy sitting in his place grinning up at the sky, causing her to blush and look away while fiddling with her fingers. He turned to her and blinked in confusion. "Hinata-chan? Is there something wrong? Your face is awfully red…" he said and reached to put his hand on her forehead, which made her blush deepen. "A-ano…I uh…" she stammered and he furrowed his brows as he leaned around to take a better look at her. He didn't think her face could get any redder but it did and she turned away from him and fiddled with her fingers more.

"Hashirama…if you don't quit, you may kill her of embarrassment." Madara's voice rang out and Hinata jerked her head to look at him he had that familiar stance, the whole cocky I'm-better-than-you stance. Hashirama blushed lightly and his head fell. "Sorry Hinata-chan." He said and Madara snorted. Hinata looked up and could see Sasuke in him…and then he blushed a bit when he noticed her staring. That was when she smiled at him and waved him over. "Madara-kun, come on over and sit with us." She said and he was going to look defiant but she frowned at him and he sighed, he knew what would happen if he didn't. Those tears were awful…

Hinata smiled brightly as he moved to sit down on her right side, Hashirama on her left. "So where is your brother?" he asked and she shrugged. "Helping old people." She stammered lightly and he rolled his eyes. "You must be a very weak shinobi if you can't even talk to your friends." He quipped and she looked at her hands. I'm not weak…I'm just mousy…" she said and he blinked. "Alright, I guess that can work." He laughed and leaned back on his hands to stare up at the sky that peeked in through the tree tops.

"Who wants to play hide and seek?" Hashirama asked suddenly and Hinata smiled brightly. "Ok!" she chirped and Madara shrugged. "Could be fun. If you find someone you have to be able to take them down or you lose." Madara said, setting the rules and Hinata beamed along with Hashirama. "Alright, Hinata-chan is it!" Madara said and she blinked but then nodded. The two boys vanished and Hinata closed her eyes. Her eyes shot open and the veins bulged out around her eyes.

She scanned the area and automatically found them both. Madara was underwater and this caused her to giggle. She landed on the water and reached under and tapped him on the forehead with a giggle. He frowned and aimed a kick at her but she twisted off to the side and dodged his foot. He lunged for her and she began weaving the net of chakra around her and when he hit it, it sent him flying backwards. She jumped and landed in front of him with a smile.

He huffed and looked away from her with his arms crossed over his chest. He had let her win, he really didn't want to hurt his friend. He watched her curiously and he noticed the veins around her eyes then she vanished and his eyes went wide as she vanished and he saw bright blue chakra coating her arms and forming lion heads as she dropped down on Hashirama who ducked and rolled to dodge her fist. He looked just as surprised as Madara had been.

"She's fast!" Hashirama laughed as he continuously dodged her swift fists. "Alright Hinata, don't wear yourself out…" Neji's voice rang out and her chakra engulfed fists stopped their assault on Hashirama. He sighed in relief and she smiled at him shyly. "Sorry Hashirama-kun…" she said and he scratched his head. "It isn't a problem Hinata-chan…" he said with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. Neji handed Hinata a backpack full of things while Madara gave Hashirama a dirty look.

Hinata noticed Madara glaring at Hashirama and she stood and walked over to him and crouched beside the obviously pouting male. "Madara-kun…" she said and he looked at her. "Do you want some?" she asked and he looked away quickly with a pink tint to his cheeks. She set the cinnamon roll on a piece of wrapping on his leg and stood. He turned and watched as she walked away. He frowned and took the cinnamon roll and took a bite. Hashirama walked over and smirked at him.

"what do you think those two are talking about, nii-san?" she asked quietly and Neji turned to look at the two and shrugged. "I don't know, but they seem to be getting along like Sasuke and Naruto." He said with an eye roll. Hinata smiled softly as she watched the two boys shove at each other. "You noticed too huh?" she asked with a sincere smile and he nodded. "Yeah…" Neji said and Hinata looked at him. "I was going to miss you Neji-nii…" she said softly and he blinked at her. His eyes softened as he saw the saddened look in her eyes.

"I was going to miss you too, Hinata…" he said and he ruffled her hair lightly. "How are w-we going to protect them?" she asked softly so the other two couldn't hear them. "I don't know yet…we will just have to wait and see I guess…" he sighed and she frowned. Her eyes drifted over to the others and she noticed Madara had stood. "I have to go Hinata, Neji." He said and Neji nodded. "Bye, Madara-kun." She said and he blushed lightly and vanished before her eyes.

"I must go too Hinata-chan." Hashirama sighed and Hinata blushed lightly. "Bye as well, Hashirama-kun…" she said and he waved goodbye to her. "Bye Neji-san." Hashirama said before he vanished as well. Neji chuckled and shook his head at her. "Ah, its always the loud ones huh, Hinata-chan?" he asked and she blushed dark red. "Neji-nii! I- I don't know what y-you are talking about she stammered and covered her face. Neji chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure, Hinata-chan." He said in a mocking tone.

She blushed and feigned a glare at him. "Whatever Neji-nii! I know how you are!" she said and he blinked. "You claim to help but you just flirt!" Hinata giggled and Neji blushed a light shade of pink. "Ano! Hinata-chan…" he complained and she giggled as she finished going through her backpack. There was a white tunic and black leggings in the bag and some ninja sandals, food, and other supplies. Neji had fishnet shirts, supplies and a bunch of black cargo type shorts, and wrappings, he obviously couldn't leave those behind…

They made their way into the depths of the forest where Neji had found a cave earlier that day. Hinata was building a fire when she heard a commotion outside and she swiftly put the fire out. She clung to one wall of the cave entrance while Neji clung to the other. Their eyes activated at the same time. They watched as a single shinobi took out men two and three times his age faster than Hinata could move. Hinata's eyes went wide and her chest clenched in fear. "It-it's Hashirama-kun…" she whispered and he did a roundhouse kick and sent one man flying into a tree. Neji nodded and he looked at her. "Hinata, I told you that this was going on…Please don't be too surprised…here…even children are tools to use in the war…" he said and she frowned as Hashirama looked their direction.

He locked eyes with Hinata…He had seen them. Neji saw the shame in his friend's eyes. Hinata saw it too, and that was the only thing that kept the exuberant male from going to them. He knew they had watched him kill those men. "Hashirama-kun…" she called out softly and Neji pushed her against the wall with a hand over her mouth urging her to be quiet.

:-:-:-:-:

Hashirama took the Uchiha men out as fast as he could, he didn't want to be caught up in this mess any longer. He felt like someone was watching him so he looked over and across the area there was a small carefully hidden cave; white eyes bore into his own. He couldn't keep the shame from his eyes. Hinata looked scared while Neji looked as if he understood. He looked down and frowned. "Hashirama-kun…" she had called out his name. His head jerked up just in time to see her be pinned to the other wall by her brother. That was when he noticed Tobirama had hit the ground behind him.

"Nii-san…what's taking you so long?" he asked and Hashirama rubbed his neck nervously with a forced smile. "Nothing Tobirama-kun! Let's go…" he said and he started to walk but Tobirama's gaze was locked on the cave. "Did you let someone get away?" he asked and Hashirama shook his head. "No, you know how angry father would be if I had." Hashirama said and Tobirama nodded. "I see, well who are they?" he asked pointing towards the cave and Hashirama shrugged.

"I don't know, but they don't seem to want to interfere. They obviously aren't Hagoromo or Uchiha, so let's leave them be." Hashirama said off handedly and Tobirama took one last glance towards the cave before he hmph'd a reply and walked away. Hashirama took one last look then turned and followed his younger brother away from the dead bodies of the Uchiha. He wanted to yell at them to run, but running would get them nowhere, not anymore. Tobirama had already memorized their chakra signatures…

So! I know its kinda short, but I don't want to get to going too fast and end up blending two chapters together! I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke wondered exactly who the white eyed woman had been, he had never seen her before and that was understandable, she probably didn't leave the house very much in her old…age… Sasuke blinked in surprise as he saw the woman hobbling down the street. Or…maybe she did and he had just not noticed… he strolled over to her and she looked at him with a smile. "You need any help miss Hyuuga?" he asked and she smiled and let out a small laugh. "Miss Hyuuga, sounds so weird coming from you, Sasuke." She said and he blinked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked and she smiled. "I know everyone in the village, I'm obviously old enough to know such." She laughed despite herself and Sasuke wasn't sure how to reply. "Don't say anything to that. I don't need a reply to my antiquity." She laughed lightly and he nodded. "As a matter of fact, you could help me if you wish." She said and he nodded. "It's the least I can do for her family." He said and the woman smiled. "Hinata-chan…she was an amazing young woman." The elderly woman said and he nodded.

"I knew the first Hokage, you know? I fought by his side when I was a child. I fought with Madara too." She said and Sasuke's eyes went wide. "I was the one who taught Tsunade her age reversal jutsu." She added and Sasuke blinked and opened his mouth to ask her a question but her old whit eyes cut at him. "Because if I were to use it I would still get tired very easy and people would mistake me for someone else. Same goes for my brother. I can use it on him too." She chirped and he smiled lightly.

"You can meet him, if you'd like. He already knows who you are." She said and he nodded. He was curious as to who this woman was and her brother as well. "He is actually my cousin, you know…but we grew close and became like brother and sister." She said and he nodded. "That sounds just like someone I knew…he died for his cousin." Sasuke said and she nodded. "I understand, Neji was a wonderful young man as well." She said and Sasuke chuckled. "You really do know everyone huh?" he asked and she nodded. "Everyone! Let's stop by and get Ino, I think she would like to be joined in our lovely conversations!" the old woman said and he nodded. "You go, run. I do not feel up to running at the moment." She laughed and Sasuke smirked.

"As if you could run any-" he began but her cane hit him over the head hard. "Don't be so rude Gaki! I can still run! Old lady Chiyo could still fight and she was just about as old as me! And Tsunade is almost as old as me too and she is still Hokage!" she snapped and Sasuke laughed. "You sure got the spunk she has!" he laughed and vanished to go get Ino. "Ignorant little gaki!" she grumbled with a smile. "Great granny Hina!" Hanabi's voice rang out from behind her and the old woman smiled.

"Hanabi-nee." She greeted and Hanabi scrunched up her nose. "Why do you always call me that?" she grumbled and the old woman laughed. "You remind me of my younger sister, she was just as lovely as you are." The old woman said and Hanabi jumped away from her. "Don't pinch my cheeks!" she squealed and the old woman laughed. "Only my nii-san likes pinching cheeks, not me, Hana-chan." The old woman said and Hanabi grinned. "So, where were you going, Obaa-san? She asked and she smiled. "I was walking around with the young Uchiha, Sasuke, and the Yamanaka girl Ino." She said and Hanabi looked all over.

"I don't see them anywhere Hina-Obaa-san…" she said and Sasuke and Ino walked up behind her. "Yo, Hanabi-chan." He said and she squealed and ran in a circle. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Ino giggled. Hanabi stopped and hid behind her great grandmother with a glare focused on Sasuke. "Shouldn't you be out following Konohamaru-kun?" Ino asked and Hanabi blushed dark red. "How did you know about that?" she squealed and Sasuke chuckled. "What Hyuuga girl didn't chase after the wannabe Hokage?" Hina asked and Sasuke looked at her oddly. "You got it, gaki. I chased after the Senju boy. I looked over Madara, who adored me. it seems to be this never ending cycle…" she sighed and Sasuke nodded.

They walked the old woman home and followed her into the back room of the compound. There was a man sitting there and he had machines hooked up to him. "That old geezer is a hundred and three!" Hanabi said and Sasuke blinked at her. "I'm a hundred and two." The old woman said and Sasuke blinked. "Damn…that's persistence." He chuckled and received a cane to the head once more, but this one wasn't from the woman beside him, but her brother who looked up at them with a smirk.

"I may be a dinosaur, but I ain't lost my spunk yet!" he chuckled and Hina smiled. "But you have gone senile, nii-san." She laughed as she hobbled over and sat by her brother. Sasuke saw a picture to the left of the two and his eyes went wide. "You two… you looked exactly like…" he began and the elderly pair turned to see a picture of their younger selves when they were twenty and stood by the Hokage and his younger brother. A man with white eyes and long chocolate brown hair in a low ponytail and a woman with long indigo tresses flowing brilliantly down her back in a low ponytail as well; their lavender eyes stared back at them from the picture.

" You looked exactly like Hinata and Neji."

:-:-:-:-:-:

Neji sat on a boulder with his lips pursed in a thin line. It had been three days since they had seen Hashirama kill those Uchiha. Hinata was looking around trying to see if today was the day those two would show up. Hashirama hit the ground and Hinata lunged to hug him. His eyes were wide in surprise. "I'm so glad you are ok!" she said and he frowned. "I can't stay long today." He said and Neji furrowed his brows. His eyes went to the rock in Hashirama's hand and he gently pulled Hinata way from Hashirama.

"Let's skip rocks then." Neji said and Hashirama nodded the moment Madara appeared. "Hinata. Get down." Neji said and the two boys tossed the rocks at each other then took off running back the way they came. Neji watched as both rocks hit the ground before him and Hinata. 'go back' 'it's a trap' was written on the back of the stones. Hashirama and Madara kept running and even ran right past their respective families, who judging by the way they passed them, realized that their plan had been ruined. The two boys kept running until they heard a scream. It sent chills down their spines. "Hinata-chan!" both of them yelled and turned around to make their way back to the river.

Hinata was nursing her injured hands as Neji stood between the two families and Hinata. Hinata had taken a hit from the white haired boy and had resulted in her scream. He tried to kill her and she grabbed the blade to protect herself. Neji held the younger Uchiha's blade within his own grasp. Both of the Hyuuga were fighting to keep the blades from getting any closer. "I know you two…Hashirama was adamant about not killing you two back at the cave. Now I see why." The white haired boy scoffed and Hinata trembled as she realized who he was.

'He killed me…' her eyes were wide and Neji nudged her with his foot. "Don't let him get to you." Neji said and she felt his chakra spike. Hers spiked as well and both Izuna and Tobirama stumbled backwards. The ferocity of the Hyuuga's eyes were frightening enough if you had never seen them before, but when Byakugan was activated, their eyes held a fierceness that even sent chills down the adults spines. Izuna looked towards his father who stared in shock at the fierce eyes of the Hyuuga.

Butsuma motioned for his son to back off and Tobirama did so. "That…is why Hashirama didn't want you to kill them, Tobirama." Butsuma said and he watched as the two Hyuuga backed up back to back. "So…Just who's side are you two on?" Tajima asked and Hinata didn't look at him. "W-whichever side w-won't hurt the o-other…" she stammered and Tobirama reared back and ran at her once more but Hashirama landed in front of him. Madara landed in front of Izuna and the Uchiha male lowered his own blade.

"Madara." Tajima called and his son looked at him. "Can we take them?" he asked his son and Madara tore his eyes from Hashirama, his father, and his brother to look at his own father. "No. Hashirama is stronger than I am. And even if we were to attack them, the Hyuuga would attack us. Likewise if they attacked us the Hyuuga would still attack.." He said and Hinata bit her lip at how dismissively he spoke of them. Neji lowered his hands and kept an eye on Hinata. She was looking from one to the other. Madara turned to walk away but Hashirama spoke to him and Madara's eyes flashed red.

"I am not friends with the ones who murdered my brothers! I am Uchiha Madara and I will never be friends with a Senju." He snapped and turned to walk away with his father and younger brother. "Madara-kun…" Hinata called out to him, her hand outstretched in his direction. She took tentative steps towards him and he turned back to look at her. "The likes of me ever being friends with you, are far less likely than me being friends with him." Madara said harshly and her eyes began to water; her hands found their way to her chest where they fisted over her heart. "I would much rather be friends with someone stronger than me, than a pathetic little girl who can't even talk properly." Madara scoffed and Hinata's eyes shut to try and hold back the tears.

She watched as he turned to walk away and her angry tears fell from her eyes. The betrayal she felt coursing through her was worse than any she had ever felt. So…through her tears…She reached down and grabbed a rock from the side of the river. "You stupid jerk!" she sobbed and threw the stone and it hit him in the back of the head. He stumbled forwards and looked at her with wide eyes as she turned and took off running. He was half tempted to run after her and apologize, but with his father watching him, he didn't.

"You idiot." Neji ground out and chased after Hinata. Hashirama and his father saw the way Madara looked after with calculative eyes. Hashirama's father turned and left; a smirk present on his lips. Hashirama turned and followed his father and younger brother and followed them home. Neji found Hinata in the cave that Tobirama had discovered them in. she was packing her things and wiping her eyes as she did so. "S-some friend he was!" she sobbed and Neji frowned.

"Hinata…" he began but she threw her bag against the wall and walked out. "Hinata…" he called after her and she spun on her heel. "What?" she asked softly as she rubbed at her reddening eyes. He frowned at her. He had seen her this way more times than he could count and it never got any easier on him. "I…I think we should split up…" he said and her eyes shot wide. "Neji…w-what do you mean?" she stammered with wide eyes. "We were brought here to protect them right?" he asked and she shrugged lightly. Neither of them are exactly sure, but they knew they couldn't let a single one of those four die.

"I-I guess…" she said softly as she finished rubbing her eyes. "What better way to protect the both of the clans than send two people back. I mean…it makes sense, Hinata…I go with one clan and you go with the other. If we ever want to have peace in this world…we have to protect them." Neji tried to explain it in a way that wouldn't make her freak out, but she was hyperventilating and she looked about to cry again. "W-what if something happens to you Neji-nii?" she asked and the tears pooled in her eyes.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Nothing will happen to me, or you; I promise." He said and she hesitantly nodded. "I…I couldn't live I-if I l-lost you again..." she stammered and his eyes softened and he pulled his younger cousin into a hug. "I know…I'm sorry that it had to happen that way last time…but I promise, we will be fine. We just need to decide who goes where, alright?" he asked and she nodded. "O-ok…I don't want to g-go with M-Madara though…" she said and she looked about to cry once again. He nodded. "Alright, now grab your things and in the morning we set out our different ways." He said and he ruffled her hair. She watched him turn and gather his things but lay them against the wall to use as a pillow.

She gently placed her things closer to the wall and she laid her head upon her bag and watched as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon completely. The moon rose and her eyes fluttered shut with a single 'Good night Neji…' he watched her doze off with a sigh and he watched the stars twinkle in the sky outside. "What is your plan for us?" he asked furrowing his brow towards the starry night sky. A single star streaked across the sky and he sighed as he rolled over to drift off to sleep as well. The next day would be hard to deal with, so he would have to figure out how to get her to go to the Senju and not follow him to the Uchiha. He knew how Hinata was, she was nervous and reliant on his company…he would have to figure out a way to get to the Uchiha…without her.

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm going to start writing all the chapters at about two to three thousand words instead of four or five thousand because then I can get more of them out faster and it makes it easier on me because my college classwork just hit an all time high… =_=; anyways…the chapters will be shorter, except for a light in the dark and veil of time. Those will still be the same. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey yall! Its chapter four! Maybe in this one I will make it to four thousand words! I have felt so inspired today, so most likely the updates in the next few days will include: (another)A Light in the dark, Veil of time, A crack in time, His sunny place, In Another Life, Different, And (possibly) A Second Chance! Hopefully I can get them all to reach four thousand words! I am going to try and get them all there because I feel like I have let you all down with short chapters! So here we go!

Hinata's eye fluttered open and she frantically searched the cave for her cousin, her heart dropped when she realized he wasn't there. "Y-you left me here….all alone…" she whimpered and stood, pushing herself to her feet against the wall of the cave. She wanted to cry, run to Neji and beg him never to leave her alone again, but she knew it needed to be done. He knew she would follow him wherever he went, so he left early before she could wake up and find out where he went.

She grabbed her things and listened to her feet as she took slow tentative steps out of the cave once more. She heard the crunching of leaves turn to the colliding of pebbles and she sighed as she had stumbled upon the river. She crouched by the river and began plunking pebbles into the river one at a time. Everything was so hard to take in…Sasuke had cared for her…Madara betrayed her…Neji had just abandoned her…

She had no idea where to find Hashirama, and she doubted he would send a search party to find her. She sighed and willed herself not to cry, but despite her best efforts, tears fell upon the smooth rocks by her feet. "Why must it be me who is left alone? Why couldn't I know where to go? Neji-nii always seems to know where to go…" she asked through her sniffles and the water rippled in front of her and an image of a beautiful woman appeared in the surface of the water. Hinata gasped and fell backwards. "W-what?" she asked as she stared at the woman in the river.

"You are special Hinata…" the woman said and Hinata's eyes went wide. "H-how do you know my n-name?" she asked frantically and the blonde woman smiled serenely. "I am a goddess of course. I was the one who brought you and your cousin to this time." She said; her voice wavered with the ripples of the water's surface. "You? Why would you bring us here?" Hinata asked as she leaned forward to look at the reflection of the woman. "Because there is the small fact that time is an unending circle of repetition. I would prefer that my attempts succeed this time…Save the Senju, and save the Uchiha. If one of those boys die, my attempts would be for naught and you and your cousin will survive to see what happens when those boys are failed to be protected…time is an unending paradox which confuses and excites and brings about new things each time it circles around. Maybe you and your cousin can save the future from the mistakes of the past." The woman said and Hinata looked at her hands.

"T-that sounds like an awful lot to h-handle for someone like me." Hinata whispered and the woman's bell like laughter echoed from the surface of the water. "You can do it, believe me! I wouldn't have chosen you if there had been another who could have done it. I promise, little Hinata, you will figure this out!" she said and her image faded from the surface of the water. Hinata felt a bit of warmth fill her, the goddess had given her a bit of courage, but she still didn't know where to go…

Hinata shrugged lightly, grabbed her bag, and walked in the direction that she had seen Hashirama and his family walk off. The forest thinned out the further she walked and when she reached the edge, she was looking over a Cliffside. A moderately large compound resided within a small circle of trees. Carved on the large wooden gates, was the odd symbol of the Senju clan. She smiled despite herself, she had found the compound.

She felt a spike of chakra from behind her and she turned in time to see Tobirama and a younger male with white and black hair coming at her from above. She flipped backwards off the edge of the cliff side and they followed her down. Her feet skidded along the curve of the bottom of the cliff and she flipped backwards once more to avoid where the two boys landed. The moment their feet hit the ground they lunged for her. She realized that if she didn't fight back, they were going to kill her.

Her hands skimmed over her hip pouches and pulled two kunai from each. She threw one from each hand then spun the others around her fingers to use in defense of their blades that came at her. They deflected the kunai and the younger brother with the multicolored hair lunged for her first. She deflected each hit of his blade and when he knocked the kunai from her grasp she bent back to evade one particular swipe and she tossed her legs over her head to prevent herself from being defenseless for too long. She landed in a crouched position then she lunged forwards and both of her palms struck the boy's abdomen and he was sent flying backwards with a pulse of chakra that wasn't enough to severely damage, but temporarily incapacitate.

The white haired male watched his brother hit the ground and rushed forward angrily. "What do you want here Hyuuga!?" he yelled and she grabbed his blade between her hands as he tried to force it down on her. "I don't want to hurt you!" she whimpered and he glared at her. "You hurt Itama!" he yelled and she frowned. "He wouldn't relent, I'm sorry…" she said softly and he yanked his blade up and she flipped backwards to avoid his blade once more.

"I don't want to have to hurt y-you…" she said softly and he lunged forward. "But I will if you don't stop t-trying to h-hurt me." she whimpered and he grit his teeth and aimed a kick for her but she grabbed his leg and flipped him backwards. He ran at her again and she slid into the Hyuuga stance. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and she shot forwards and her fingertips struck him. "32 palms…" she said then spun and her flat palm connected with his abdomen. "64 palms…" she said and her rapid fingertips felt him jerk under her touch. Then she pushed both of her palms forward. "Air palm." She whispered and he was sent flying backwards.

Her father would have looked down on her for mixing up the clan jutsu like that…but she didn't care, he wasn't here… she rubbed her arm and walked over to him and he jerked his head to face away from her. "Go ahead, kill me. I know that's what you're here for." He snapped and she shook her head. "I'm not here for that…I wouldn't kill you either way…" she said softly and he looked up at her in surprise as she began unblocking his tenketsu.

When she was finished, she offered him a hand, but he turned away from her. She frowned, but walked over to Itama and crouched next to him. She unblocked his tenketsu, and offered her hand to him, which unlike his brother he took. "Sorry for hurting you…there will be bruises…but they will go away…" she said while looking at her feet. She heard rapid footsteps and a large male lunged for her and she barely had time to block but she did and she struck quickly, like a snake trying to defend itself. Her flat palms connected with his gut and sent him flying.

She took a few steps back and pulled kunai from her kunai pouch. The man hit the ground and Hinata activated her eyes as more rapid footsteps followed. Lighter footsteps rapidly made their way through the crowd and pushed through the group of larger males to burst out right in front of Hinata. "Hinata?" he asked and she ran to him and tackled him in a hug. "Hashirama-kun!" she sobbed and her tears stained the back of his shirt while he blushed lightly. The group behind him watched the scene curiously.

"What are you doing here, why are you not with Neji?" he asked and she sniffled louder. "I-I woke up t-this morning and he was- he was g-gone…" she stammered and more tears fell. "What do you mean gone?" he asked and she began rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "He went to the Uchiha…He left me all alone and I didn't know where to g-go…" she sobbed and he frowned. "That wasn't right…why would he do that?" he asked and she rubbed her eyes and lunged forward to cling to him again.

"I d-don't know…he just said he was going to them and that it was for the best if I went to you…" she sobbed and he patted her on the head. "He has his reasons…he wouldn't just leave you behind without them. I'm sure he did it to protect you…" he said and she pulled away from him and rubbed her eyes more. She looked so sad then, but he offered a smile and she blushed and looked at her feet. "S-sorry, Hashirama-kun…" she said as she wiped her eyes once more.

His father shoved through the crowd and saw Hinata standing there and he looked from his eldest to her. "The Hyuuga has come to us?" he asked and Hashirama nodded. "Hello, Ms. Hyuuga." Butsuma greeted and Hinata bowed politely. "I'm sorry for t-the disturbance, s-sir…" she stammered and held the bow until he ruffled her hair. "Not at all, I think my boys could use a bit of training…Would you assist them?" he asked and she blushed darkly.

"I-I couldn't! I'm not s-strong enough…" she said shyly and rubbed her upper left arm nervously. "Nonsense, Hinata, you took out Itama and Tobirama! You could train with us!" Hashirama said brightly and her eyes went wide as she looked at him, her face going bright red in embarrassment. "O-ok…" she said and looked over to the grumpy white haired male and the grinning dual hair colored boy beside him. "Awesome! Just wait! We will be stronger than anything!" Itama cheered and Tobirama huffed. Butsuma Senju smiled down at Hinata lightly and the girl blushed in embarrassment as he ruffled her hair.

:-:-:-:-:

Neji sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he strolled up to what appeared to be the Uchiha compound; it was nowhere near where it had been in konoha…it was much further away. He stepped out into the plain where there was grass higher than his knees, obviously no one had thought of cutting it in a very long time. He strolled forth; the crunching of the drying grass beneath his feet was the only sound that he could hear.

Two thumps hit the ground behind him and he crossed his arms over his chest, he knew it had been way too quiet. He made no move to turn around and face the two, but he was watching them; he would not let his guard down around them. One was a lot older than the other, depicting him as the father, while the other one was shorter than Hinata. "Hyuuga-san. What a surprise." The older man said and Neji nodded. "Uchiha-sama." He greeted and he opened his eyes and Izuna fell into a battle stance. "You are far too young to defeat me, I have been told I have wisdom and strength beyond my years… I do not come seeking feud." Neji said politely and the younger Uchiha snorted.

"A Hyuuga genius? Interesting… I doubt you could keep up with big brother Madara." He said and Neji chuckled. "Madara has fought my younger cou-sister… she surprised him quite a bit. So…. In other words… I think I will be perfectly fine." Neji chuckled almost stumbling over his words and then another thump was heard. "Hey, Madara." Neji greeted with a two fingered wave. "Where is your sister?" he asked and Neji raised a brow at him.

"She has no invested interest in you at the moment I'm afraid." Neji sighed and rubbed his neck as he turned to face the group who stood behind him. "What is that supposed to mean?!" he snapped and Neji raised a brow. "You called her weak, and said the likelihood of you ever being her friend was less than that of you being Hashirama's friend." Neji said and Madara glared at the ground. "Listen, Neji… Madara was just trying to protect her from Butsuma…" Tajima said and Neji nodded. "Oh, I know that… but my sister… is a bit sensitive…" Neji sighed and Madara rolled his eyes.

"As if I didn't know it already…" he grumbled and Neji chuckled. "She went with the Senju… she said her reasons were specifically to avoid you." Neji said and Madara slumped over. "Damn…" Madara grumbled and his father knocked him over the head. "Watch your mouth brat! Do you want your mother to skin us alive?!" Tajima snapped and Izuna shivered visibly. Madara gave his father a dirty look. "She would skin your hide, dad… not mine… I'm her innocent little Madara who doesn't know the meaning of those awful nasty words you spout." Madara said off handedly and Neji blinked in confusion.

"What the hell?" he muttered in confusion then Izuna blinked at him. "Dad… he said a wordy dird…" Izuna tattled and Tajima sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Great another foul mouthed brat…" he sighed and Neji looked at Madara with a confused look. "Wordy dird?" he asked and Madara snorted. "He means dirty word… but you know… Izuna's a bit weird. He likes making things sound funny." Madara explained and Neji nodded lightly.

"My favorite word is wonky." Neji said as he trailed after the Uchiha group." Izuna grinned at Neji and Neji smiled at the younger boy. "You're so cool! And your sister is awesome too! She grabbed Tobirama's sword like it was nothing! If I had to fight Tobirama I think I would freeze up…" Izuna said and rubbed his upper arm. Neji looked at the younger male with sympathy in his eyes. "Hopefully you will grow out of that, Tobirama can't be that scary…" Neji said and Madara snorted.

"They guy creeps me out. He is always grumpy and he won't hesitate to kill you." Madara said and Tajima nodded. "The child is ruthless, he would be a great leader if someone would knock a little sense into him." Tajima said and Neji looked at the three with confusion. "Then I guess we were lucky that night… Tobirama had found Hinata and I one night when we were in that cave." Neji said and Madara looked at him with wide eyes.

"He actually let you go… that's new…" Tajima said and Neji nodded. "You Uchiha don't seem to hold that much of a grudge against the Senju…" Neji said and Tajima smiled crookedly. "Not at all… but… Butsuma… he doesn't let things go very easily…" Tajima sighed and the three looked up at him. "His father… declared war on us Uchiha because of a turf war created by my father. Butsuma's father is like a shadow over his shoulder. Destroy the Uchiha, don't let the Uchiha get the upper hand, don't do this, Uchiha that…" Tajima sighed and Neji listened intently. "I see. If you wouldn't mind, I could be of assistance in training with hand to hand combat and agility." Neji offered and Izuna stared at him in pure fascination.

Neji reached over and ruffled Izuna's hair and the eleven year old looked up at him in fascination. "We will get you out of the whole freezing up problem. I promise." Neji said and Izuna grinned and began jumping up and down. Tajima watched him with curious eyes and Neji just chuckled as the younger male barraged him with questions. "Yes. I'm sure I can get you out of it… Hinata used to do it too. But just the other day, Hinata challenged Madara head on." Neji said and Madara rolled his eyes.

"I went easy on her." He said and Neji tossed a wicked smirk Madara's way. "She went easy on you too." He said and Madara blinked as Tajima and Izuna laughed. They travelled towards the compound he had seen and he could feel Madara still watching him. "What, Madara?" he asked and Madara huffed. "Why did you let Hinata go to the Senju?" he asked as they approached the Uchiha compound. Neji pondered this question for a moment then he turned to look at Madara. "I didn't let her go… I forced her. I left her no choice. She thinks so little of herself already, so maybe going to the Senju could get her to think a bit higher of herself." He said and Madara looked down and sighed.

"I guess so… but do you think she would actually lay a hand on any of us?" he asked and Neji snorted. "I bet Hinata is just itching to hit you on the inside. But on the outside I'm not sure. She might she might not. I have a feeling she is going to be doing well with them." He said and Madara nodded. Neji raised a brow at Madara. "Why are you so focused on her anyways?" he asked and his father smirked at him. "Aw! Does the almighty Madara have a crush?" he asked as they reached the front entrance of the compound.

"What the hell dad no!" he growled and a bowl dropped and the noise echoed through the house. Izuna squealed and took off running the other direction. He managed to get about four yards away when a wooden spoon came from nowhere and hit him in the back of the head and he hit the ground face first. Madara just smiled as his mother swung the door to their personal home open. "Tajima…. Uchiha…" her voice came out as an eerie hiss. "What are you teaching my sons?!" she yelled and was about to hit Tajima with a wooden spoon but her vicious demeanor vanished and she turned to Neji.

"Hm?" she walked over to him and grabbed him by the chin, looking him over curiously. "I have seen those eyes before…" she mumbled to herself and tapped her chin then she snapped her fingers and beamed. "I know where I saw them! Madara drew a girl who looks like you! Same oddly colored eyes too!" she exclaimed and Tajima laughed loudly as Madara's haughty ego deflated and he sulked past his mother. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about that…" he whined as he walked past.

Neji's lips twitched up and he laughed along with Tajima. "He does like Hinata-nee." He chuckled as he watched Madara skulk into the building. Aurora walked over and lifted Izuna off the ground. "What have I told you about running Izuna?" she sighed and kissed him on the forehead. "It makes me number one target…" he said and Neji blinked, the woman was obviously used to doing those sorts of things… Aurora urged the boys into the house then glared at her husband. "Watch the language you use!" she snapped then shoved him towards the door.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke sighed as he looked out the window of his home, it has been a little over two years now. The pain was still there, memories of when he would talk to Hinata; who was in all reality risking her own life just to speak with him. He understood that she didn't like meeting with him because her keeping a secret like that from Naruto just really hurt her. The only way she would continue to talk to him after he had left for Orochimaru was if he promised to do the right thing and return one day.

In the beginning it had all been a ruse to get her to talk to him, but after the village had been destroyed and he had decided to destroy the leaf, he felt regret in deciding to do so. He had truly cared for Hinata and being able to talk with the kage had made him rethink his decision. He had decided that when the war was over he would ask her to give him a chance, even if he were locked in prison or put on probation or something of the sort. He had planned to ask her if she would just give him one small chance, and if he had blown it then that would be it.

Tobirama had wiped every hope and prayer of that ever happening from existence right in front of him. He could still feel that awful feeling of her eyes, staring at him with hurt and betrayal. Her betrayed eyes haunted him to this very day. He couldn't sleep without the torment of her eyes and her final words. '_S-so I was j-just bait?'_ he ran his hands through his hair and gripped it tightly. "Forgive me…" he begged as he bit down on the inside of his cheek. This pain he felt was just like when he had spoken with Itachi before he released the Edo-tensei. It hurt, more than anything he could ever imagine. He had killed his brother, never stopping to think of why he had done what he had, and then he had led Hinata to her own demise. It hurt… a lot.

A knock on his door made him attempt to compose himself. He stood and walked over to the door and opened it. "Sasuke…" Naruto's sad eyes met his and he looked away. "Come on man, everyone is waiting on you…" he said and Sasuke nodded, he grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. He didn't bother with the mess of hair that spiked out in every direction and nearly reached his shoulders. Naruto watched him with a frown. "You're starting to look like a bum dude." Naruto said and Sasuke let out a weak chuckle.

"You know you have Ino worried right?" he asked and Sasuke frowned over at his friends as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. "If she hadn't been so invasive with her questions then I wouldn't have had to push her away too. She was always asking about something, stressed me out like nothing I have ever seen." He sighed and Naruto frowned at his friend. "Sakura will knock you out of this depression, even if she has to kill you." He growled and Sasuke sighed as Naruto smirked.

"Oi! You!" a familiar voice called out and Sasuke looked up to see Hina Hyuuga's brother. "Hyuuga-sama…" he said confused and the old man staggered over to him. "A hundred and four and I'm still chasing people down." He griped and Sasuke smirked. "Hinat- Hina-nee wanted you to be at her funeral, so you better hurry up boy." He growled and Sasuke frowned and looked at the ground. "She has something for you kid. I recommend going before someone has to drag you to my damn funeral and you will get it anyways." The old man grumbled and Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, I'm going… I'm going… that's why Naruto came and got me anyways." He sighed and the old man nodded. "You don't seem too sad that she passed away Jiji." Naruto said and the old man chuckled. "It's a miracle we lived this long. I would have preferred to have stayed dead the first time I died, things got really weird after I was brought back. Everything was just…" the old man shook his head with raspy laughter. "The Uchiha I met… would turn your brain to mush. Half of them were idiots. The rest… were just like Naruto there. Annoying, energetic, openly crazy especially Madara's mother, they were just… I can't really describe them. Naruto describes them enough." The old man chuckled as they approached the Hyuuga burial grounds.

Naruto pouted at the old man while Sasuke laughed, his laugh felt natural and he felt good to be able to laugh again. He looked over to the pouting Naruto who smiled at him. He was glad that he had a friend like Naruto… he didn't know where he would be without him. "Thank you Neji-ojisan, Naruto." He said and the two looked at him oddly. "What for?" Naruto asked and Sasuke chuckled. "I wasn't feeling up to anything today… you two have brightened my mood a bit." He said and offered a small smile.

Naruto was about to say something then his brow furrowed in confusion and he stared at the old man curiously. "Neji-oji?" he asked, rubbing his chin in thought. "Boy I don't know what you are thinking but it will do you no good, your brain will fry if you try." The old man said and this made Sasuke look between the two in curiosity. In all reality, the old man looked like a really old version of Neji, not to mention that they had looked exactly alike when he was younger. Naruto shrugged, but Sasuke was still curious as to the reality of the situation… but… the Neji and Hinata they knew were dead, weren't they?

He furrowed his brows, the entire idea was hurting his head, so he stopped thinking on it. Naruto nudged him and handed him a rubber band. "Fix your hair, it looks just as bad as you." He said and Sasuke put it into a small ponytail. "What are you trying to do anyways? Become the Uchiha mammoth?" he asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I've been preoccupied lately… I have no need for useless haircuts." He grumbled and Sakura showed up from nowhere and shoved him forwards.

"You look like hell." She said and he scoffed. "As if I haven't been told that enough already." He grumbled and she rolled her eyes and shoved two bouquets of flowers into his grasp, one was lavender lilies, while the other was red roses. He looked over at Hinata's grave and noticed that the last set of roses he had placed, were beginning to wilt. He walked over and placed the roses where the last ones had been, then he walked over to Hina's grave and placed the lilies there. Hiashi Hyuuga walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Hinata wanted you to have this." He said and Sasuke furrowed his brows, but Hiashi spoke once more.

"The elderly Hinata."


End file.
